hetaliafandomcom-20200213-history
Monica Rial
Monica Jean Rial is a voice actress, ADR director, and script writer who works for''' ADV Films, FUNimation Entertainment, and Seraphim Digital Studios. She voices Belarus and the Flying Mint Bunny in '''Hetalia: Axis Powers/ Hetalia: World Series. Other Roles *''Abenobashi Magical Shopping District'' (Sayaka Imamiya) *''Air'' (Misuzu Kamio) *''Air Gear'' (Simca the Swallow) *''Angelic Layer'' (Tamayo Kizaki) *''Aquarian Age: Sign for Evolution'' (Yoriko Sannou) *''Aquarion'' (Otoha) *''Azumanga Daioh'' (Minamo "Nyamo" Kurosawa) *''Baccano!'' (Chane Laforet) *''Bamboo Blade'' (Reimi Odajima) *''Basilisk'' (Okoi) *''BECK: Mongolian Chop Squad'' (Esumi) *''Best Student Council'' (Ayumu Ohme) *''Big Windup!'' (Ruri Mihashi) *''Black Blood Brothers'' (Kelly Wong) *''Black Butler (Mey-Rin) *''Black Cat (Kyoko Kirisaki) *''Blue Drop'' (Hagino Senkoji) *''Blue Seed Beyond'' (Momiji Fujimiya) *''Burst Angel'' (Jo) *''Case Closed'' (Amy Yeager) *''Casshern Sins'' (Ringo) *''Chrono Crusade'' (Florette "Fiore" Harvenheit) *''Claymore'' (Miria) *''Crayon Shin-chan'' (Ai Suotome) *''Coyote Ragtime Show'' (Chelsea Moore) *''D.Gray-Man'' (Lulu Bell), (Lero) *''D.N.Angel'' (Towa) *''Darker than BLACK'' (Kanami Ishizaki) *''Deadman Wonderland'' (Shiro/Wretched Egg) *''Desert Punk'' (Wakame) *''Dragon Ball Z Kai'' (Bulma) *''Dragon Ball Z: Broly - Second Coming'' - (Coco) *''E's Otherwise'' (Raphael) *''El Cazador de la Bruja'' (Lirio) *''Elfen Lied'' (Kanae) *''Evangelion: 1.0 You Are (Not) Alone'' (Pen-Pen) *''Excel Saga'' (Hyatt) *''Fairy Tail'' (Mirajane Strauss) *''Full Metal Panic!'' (Kyouko Tokiwa) *''Fullmetal Alchemist'' (Lyra / Dante) *''Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood'' (May Chang) *''Gasaraki'' (Miharu) *''Generator Gawl'' (Natsume) *''Ghost Hound'' (Himeko Ogami) *''Ghost Hunt'' (Madoka Mori) *''Ghosts Stories'' (Momoko Koigakubo) *''Glass Fleet'' (Sylua Moe Silvernail) *''Gunslinger Girl'' (Angelica) *''Hell Girl'' (Ryoko Takamura) *''Heroic Age'' (Tail Ol Mehelim), (Mail Al Mehelim) *''Initial D'' (Saiyuki) *''Innocent Venus'' (Renée Vikro) *''Jinki:Extend'' (Shizuka Tsuzaki) *''Kaze no Stigma'' (Misao Ogami) *''Kekko Kamen'' (Mayumi Takahashi) *''Kiddy Grade'' (Lumière) *''Kodocha'' (Aya Sugita) *''Kurau: Phantom Memory'' (Kurau Amami) *''Linebarrels of Iron'' (Miu Kojo) *''Maburaho'' (Shino Akai) *''Macross'' (Misa Hayase) *''Magikano'' (Michiru Mamiya) *''Magical Shopping Arcade Abenobashi'' (Sayaka Imamiya) *''Mamotte! Lollipop'' (San) *''Moeyo Ken'' (Sen Urasawa) *''Moonlight Mile'' (Riyoko Ikeuchi) *''Moon Phase'' (Hazuki / Luna) *''Murder Princess'' (Mirano Entolasia / Alita Forland) *''Mushishi'' (Aya Tozawa), (Toyo) *''My Bride is a Mermaid'' (Maki) *''The Mythical Detective Loki Ragnarok'' (Gullinbursti) *''Nabari no Ō'' (Shinra Banshou) *''Nanaka 6/17'' (Nanaka Kirisato) *''Negima!'' (Konoka Konoe), (Kazumi Asakura), (Satsuki Yotsuba) *''Neon Genesis Evangelion'' (Maya Ibuki) *''Noir'' (Kirika Yuumura) *''One Piece'' (Kuina), (Tashigi), (Karoo) *''Origin: Spirits of the Past'' (Zerui) *''Ouran High School Host Club'' (Renge Houshakuji) *''Pani Poni Dash!'' (Sayaka "# 6" Suzuki) *''Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt'' (Stocking) *''Parasite Dolls'' (Michaelson) *''Peacemaker Kurogane'' (Saya), (Saizo) *''Pretear'' (Tipi), (Yayoi) *''Princess Nine'' (Izumi Himuro) *''RahXephon'' (Haruka Shitow) *''Red Garden'' (Vanessa) *''Rin ~Daughters of Mnemosyne'' (Sayara Yamanobe) *''Rumbling Hearts'' (Mayu Tamano) *''Sakura Taisen (Coquelicot)'' *''Samurai 7'' (Shino) *''Sands of Destruction'' (Linan) *''Sasami: Magical Girls Club'' (Misao Shinohara) *''Saiyuki'' (Howei), (Kouran), (Rin Rei) *''School Rumble'' (Lara Gonzalez) *''Sgt. Frog'' (Momoka Nishizawa) *''Shin-chan'' (Ai Suotome) *''Shattered Angels'' (Kaon) *''Shikabane Hime'' (Saki Amase) *''Shuffle!'' (Asa Shigure) *''Sister Princess'' (Sakuya) *''SoltyRei'' (Rita Revant) *''Soul Eater'' (Tsubaki Nakatsukasa) *''Speed Grapher'' (Kagura Tennouzu) *''Spiral: The Bonds of Reasoning'' (Rio Takeuchi) *''Steel Angel Kurumi'' (Saki) *''Strain: Strategic Armored Infantry'' (Becky) *''Tactics'' (Muuchan) *''Tears to Tiara'' (Octavia) *''Tower of Druaga: The Aegis of Uruk'' (Coopa) *''Tower of Druaga: The Sword of Uruk'' (Coopa) *''Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle'' (Sakura) *''Trinity Blood'' (Vanessa Walsh) *''UFO Ultramaiden Valkyrie'' (Rika Tokino) *''Utawarerumono'' (Yuzuha) *''Wandaba Style'' (Himawari Natsuwa) *''Welcome to the NHK'' (Megumi Kobayashi), (Kazuko) *''Witchblade'' (Maria) *''Yumeria'' (Mizuki Agatsuma) *''YuYu Hakusho'' (Gamemaster) External links *Internet Movie Database *Animenewsnetwork *AnimeCons *Wikipedia Category:People Category:Dub Voice Actors